Closed with a kiss
by laalaa1123
Summary: SEQUEL TO "YOU'RE SAFE NOW" “While you were sleeping… my mom called the police…” Freddie started, while Sam stiffened. Freddie saw that and said, “Would you like me to hold you while I tell the rest?” Sam nodded slowly.


**Hey guys! Here is the sequel to my seddie one-shot, "You're safe now"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly. I wish i did... but of course... i don't. **

**:(**

* * *

"Sam, sweetheart. It's time to wake up." Freddie whispered into Sam's ear. It was around 12:00 at noon and Sam still hadn't woken up yet.

Freddie couldn't believe what happened last night. For one, he found out Sam's mom abuses her, and two, Sam slept at his house…right next to him.

The door to Freddie's room opened a crack, "Freddie? Is Sam awake yet?" Freddie's mom, Mary, asked.

"Not yet. She had a long night." He replied, still staring at the beautiful angel beside him.

"When she wakes up, make sure you ask her, okay?"

"Of course Mom, I won't forget. Can you shut the door now?"

"Alright. REMEMBER FREDDIE!" Freddie's mom practically yelled, and shut the door.

Freddie felt something lock in between hand, and looked at Sam.

"Good morning beautiful." He told her, while she blushed. She sighed and said, "Still a dork I see?"

Freddie frowned, pulled away his hand, and looked down. Sam realized what she did and said, "Sorry Freddie. I'm a little cranky in the morning…"

Freddie looked up at her and smiled. "It's okay."

Suddenly, everything was awkward. They weren't saying anything, just staring at each other. Both of them were confused.

_Wait… Freddie sang me to sleep last night and he said "Good Morning beautiful" and… what are we? _

_Are Sam and I going out?_

"Sam…"

"Freddie…"

"You first."

"No, you."

"Sam… you go first." Freddie said.

"Okay… Freddie… are we going out? Like… boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sam asked nervously. "I don't know… only if you-"Freddie was cut off in mid-sentence by… you guessed it…

"FREDDIE! DID YOU ASK HER? I HEAR TALKING!" Mary shouted from the living room.

"NOT YET MOM! I'LL ASK HER NOW!" Freddie shouted back. "Ask me what?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

"Well… Sam… um…" Freddie started to get nervous and scared. What if she said no to the question? Would she get mad in any way?

"Just tell me!" Sam said.

"While you were sleeping… my mom called the police…" Freddie started, while Sam stiffened. Freddie saw that and said, "Would you like me to hold you while I tell the rest?"

Sam nodded slowly and hugged Freddie's chest while they were laying down on the bed.

"The police went to your house to ask your mom questions this morning and… your mom confessed she hurt you." Freddie said, talking into her hair.

Sam looked up at Freddie confused, "She… told them she abused me?"

"Yeah she did. She said that she was sorry… she said she needs to be in jail, Sam. _SHE_ said it. And… now she is in jail." Freddie looked at Sam, she wasn't moving, and she wasn't saying anything. She was just staring into space. Finally she said, "Keep going. I know there is more you need to tell me."

"While your mom is… there… you will need a place to stay. And my mom and I were wondering, would you like to live with us?" he stared into Sam's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until Sam started to cry.

"What's wrong!? Did I do something that upset you? I'M SORRY!" Freddie said alarmed.

"No… you didn't. Freddie, why would you and your mom want me to live with you?" Sam asked surprised.

"Because… we care about you Sam. Last night… made us realize a lot of things." He said.

"No one has ever really cared about me that much after my dad… um… you know…" Sam gulped, and her tears poured. Freddie proceeded to hug her again, tighter this time. Once Sam's tears slowed down, she said, "I would love to live with you. THANK YOU MRS. BENSON!" Sam said loud so Mary could hear.

"You're welcome Sam!" Mary shouted back.

_**A week later**_

"Wow Sam. You don't have a lot of stuff, but don't worry. I'll buy you some new stuff." Mary told Sam. They were loading all of Sam's clothes and things into Freddie's room, where she would be staying.

It had been a long week for Sam. Her mom got put in jail, and Sam visited her. Her mom apologized and Sam forgave her.

Sam also moved in with Freddie and his mom, which is something she would of never expected a week ago.

After they were done loading and unpacking all of her things, Sam and Freddie walked to their room.

Sam laid down on her bed, while Freddie sat on his.

"It's finally over. I can have a regular life. I'm so happy." Sam said looking up at the ceiling, relieved that everything would be good from now on. No more hitting, no more lying about her mom and what she really loved most, no more fighting with Freddie.

It had been a week and Freddie and Sam haven't fought ONCE! That had to be a new world record. The question was though, _why _weren't they fighting?

"Yeah. I'm happy that you're happy Sam…" Freddie said. Sam looked away from the ceiling, and found Freddie staring at her.

Sam slowly got up from her bed, as well Freddie. They both walked towards each other, not saying anything, enjoying the moment.

They were both so close that there was only one more inch in between them.

Freddie raised his hand to touch Sam's cheek and asked, "May I?"

Sam could feel his breath on her face. "Of course you may."

Freddie leaned in, closing the space in between them. When they're lips touched, there was a tiny spark that went through their bodies. They both felt it, but that didn't stop them from kissing.

The kiss was so passionate, Sam got too caught up in the moment and she started to fall backwards. Just when she was going to hit the floor, Freddie caught her head, put her hand in his, and pulled her back up while kissing.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled away, only a half an inch apart.

"Sam… will you be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked her.

"Yes, I would love to. Kiss me again now you dork." And once again, they both leaned in, and the space between them was closed with a kiss.

* * *

**How was it? Did you like it? I tried to put in alot of Seddie sweetness. Review please!!**

**-Laalaa1123**


End file.
